


Компромисс

by Eltera1103



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drama, M/M, Omega Verse, Romance, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25402252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eltera1103/pseuds/Eltera1103
Summary: ...Знакомый до последней нотки запах, очень похожий на его собственный, сливающийся с ним в единое целое, ярко сигнализировал о том, что жестоко подшутившая над ними природа берет свое. Будто не понимает, почему скрупулезно составленная пара, встретившаяся, несмотря на разницу в поколениях, никак не может сложиться.Пара, состоящая из двух альф.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Компромисс

Когда двери лифта с шипением раскрылись, Брок невольно задержал дыхание, уже догадываясь, что именно учует. Ему хватило одного взгляда в потемневшие, коротко вспыхивающие полубезумным огоньком глаза, казавшиеся сейчас синими, чтобы понять, что спокойная жизнь кончилась.

– Кэп, – бросил Брок, смутно надеясь, что все-таки ошибся.

Что не будет третьего по счету гона за пять месяцев.

– Рамлоу, – хрипло отозвался Стив и, крепко стиснув челюсти, на мгновение хищно раздул ноздри, принюхиваясь, шагнул в лифт, намеренно задев его плечом, и это прикосновение, пусть и через несколько слоев одежды, отозвалось в теле ноющим звоном.

Брок не ошибся. Знакомый до последней нотки запах, очень похожий на его собственный, сливающийся с ним в единое целое, ярко сигнализировал о том, что жестоко подшутившая над ними природа берет свое. Будто не понимает, почему скрупулезно составленная пара, встретившаяся, несмотря на разницу в поколениях, никак не может сложиться.

Пара, состоящая из двух альф.

Если бы матушка-природа, как в каком-нибудь сериале, имела человеческий облик, Брок бы плюнул ей прямо в ухмыляющуюся рожу. Глотку бы перегрыз за все те дни, что они мучились, страшно, до боли, желая друг друга и не имея возможности соединиться в то самое пресловутое единое целое.

Роджерс привычно прошел было к дальней стенке лифта, намереваясь опереться на перила, но тут же, звонко клацнув зубами, вернулся обратно, вставая рядом. Строго на одной линии, хоть линейкой мерь, так, чтобы не оставить его, Брока, за спиной и не выступать вперед самому.

Компромисс.

Вся их жизнь состояла из компромиссов, иначе они порвали бы друг друга на мелкие клочки, выясняя, кто из них главнее. И сейчас, перед самым гоном – а Брок полагал, что Роджерса накроет самое большее через сутки, – особенно важно было не провоцировать конфликты. Утешало только то, что в обычной жизни они оба держались... хорошо, абстрагировались от незримо протянутой между ними нити, были просто людьми, без оглядки на пол.

Брок прикрыл глаза, ощущая, как густо, интенсивно, разливается вокруг запах – агрессивный, мускусный, терпкий запах альфы – и не понимал, как вообще так вышло, что он на него реагирует. Почему хотелось слизать этот запах с чужой кожи, ощущая под губами биение пульса и успокаиваясь только от этого. От того, что человек, который не иначе как по дурной ошибке оказался связан с ним, был жив.

Стив, едва лифт остановился на его этаже, с тяжелым вздохом снова коротко прижался плечом к его плечу.

– Я... позвоню, – тихо сказал он и неловко, будто пересиливая себя, вышел.

Брок молча кивнул, провожая его взглядом, и сунул предательски задрожавшие руки в карманы, хотя больше всего на свете ему хотелось броситься следом и подмять Роджерса под себя, вцепиться в него зубами, крепко, до боли. Но было нельзя. Ничего хорошего из этого не вышло бы – ни один альфа не подпустит к себе другого самца.

Даже обидно было после стольких лет ожидания нарваться на это. В их мире истинных партнеров находили, по статистике, больше шестидесяти процентов людей. Чаще всего – еще в юности, потому что рождались они, как правило, в пределах одного города или хотя бы страны.

Броку, в отличие от всего его окружения, не повезло. Год проходил за годом, он мотался по работе по разным городам и странам, но его пара будто сквозь землю провалилась. Он даже думал, что так оно и было – вероятно, тот, кто должен был быть его, просто-напросто погиб. Такое тоже было не редкостью, наверное, потому помимо альф и омег существовали еще и беты – универсальные, одинаково подходящие всем. Этакая природная лазейка, чтобы не нашедшие пару не передохли с тоски, потому что можно было, конечно, вступать в связь с неистинным, но жить с ним было бы невыносимо – запахи в их мире определяли очень многое.

Брок почти смирился с тем, что рядом с ним будет пахнущий стерильностью бета, а не вкусный, созданный исключительно для него омега, когда в ЩИТ притащили Капитана Америку. Его запах Брок почувствовал еще до того, как увидел, да и Роджерс тоже.

Они тогда, как заколдованные, двинулись навстречу и одновременно замерли, будто на стену натолкнулись, в шаге друг от друга. Потому что марево чужого запаха чуть развеялось, являя неприглядную истину – они были альфами, оба, а альфы не бывают партнерами. Разве что деловыми, но уж никак не...

Их таскали по обследованиям почти месяц. К ним съезжались ученые и врачи со всего мира, надеясь изучить непонятный феномен, и Фьюри, видимо, смутно надеявшийся, что кто-нибудь сумеет разорвать эту странную тягу, радостно приветствовал всех и каждого. Но вся эта когорта выяснила только, что они действительно были парой и реагировали друг на друга, как пара.

А потом Роджерса накрыло гоном, мучительным и бесконечным. Его держали в больнице неделю, пытались подсовывать омег, но он гнал от себя всех – даже течных, кидался на альф и с грехом напополам терпел присутствие одних только бет, которые пытались колоть ему успокоительные или подавители. Ничего не помогало, гон не прекращался, пока кому-то не пришла в голову мысль притащить к нему Брока.

Брок, честно говоря, не хотел никуда идти. Одно дело – вне гормональных бурь ощущать нездоровую тягу, и совсем другое – лезть к альфе в гоне. Но Стив не спал, не ел, за неделю скинул почти семь килограмм и озлобился настолько, что даже капельницы ему поставить не было возможности, а транквилизаторами врачи пользоваться банально боялись, опасаясь, что истощенный организм не выдержит.

Наблюдать за медленным угасанием того, кого, пусть и по ошибке, определили ему в пару, Брок не смог, хоть и был уверен, что Роджерс попытается вырвать ему глотку, и все закончится кровопролитием. Альфы в гоне ненавидели других альф, это была аксиома.

За неплотно прикрытыми дверями переминалась щедро выделенная Броку охрана, готовая вмешаться, если они с Роджерсом попытаются прикончить друг друга, и дежурили врачи, готовые оказать первую помощь.

Но Стив на него не бросился – только смотрел сухими, болезненно мутными глазами и тяжело, хрипло дышал. На руках, животе и груди у него выпирали вены, настолько он высушился за эту неделю, будто чертов бодибилдер перед соревнованиями. У Брока моментально закружилась голова от его запаха, который оседал в теле горькой жгучей тяжестью, будил страшную звериную жажду, заводил до умопомрачения.

Только тогда, пожалуй, Брок в полной мере осознал, что они действительно были парой. Та сравнительно слабая тяга, которую он испытывал к Роджерсу до гона, была сущим пустяком. Потому что его истинный, его партнер, все это время звал его, мучился, и хотелось выть только от того, что ему было плохо. Брок был готов на брюхе к нему ползти, вымаливая прощение, настолько его пришибло осознанием того, что они зависели друг от друга.

Чуть отпустило его только тогда, когда он, оказавшись на коленях у чужой постели, уткнулся лбом Стиву в руку. Тот опустил ладонь ему на голову, слабо зарылся пальцами в его волосы и впервые за неделю заснул.

Три дня Брок провел, просто сидя рядом с Роджерсом. Держал его за руку, болтал какую-то чушь, потому что звук его голоса успокаивал, и периодически впихивал в свою поставившую всех на уши пару теплый бульон.

О том, что они оба при этом испытывали возбуждение, Брок старался не думать. Быстро крепнущий Роджерс – тоже. Он вообще большей частью молчал, глядя на него с тоскливой обреченностью, таскался за ним по пятам по просторной палате и, едва Брок устраивался в кресле, садился перед ним и укладывал ему на колени тяжелую голову, приваливаясь к его ногам.

Пустой гон, по счастью, прошел – хватило простого присутствия рядом.

Брок страшно жалел, что отказался в свое время от перевода в Европу – тогда они бы не встретились, не узнали о существовании друг друга и жили бы спокойно. Не ощущая себя собаками на сене.

Фьюри, будто услышав эти его мысли, тактично предложил ему билет в один конец, зарплату повыше и жилье в Германии.

Брок согласился, но продержался ровно три недели. Теперь, когда он знал о Роджерсе, знал его запах, помнил теплую тяжесть его головы на своих коленях, которая отдавалась во всем теле фантомной болью, находиться так далеко было невыносимо.

Стив позвонил ему сам и попросил вернуться. Или хотя бы разрешить ему приехать самому – Фьюри, наверное, облез бы, если бы услышал, что Капитан Америка собирался стать Капитаном ФРГ. Брок, впрочем, в это время был уже в аэропорту на родной земле.

С той минуты их жизнь и превратилась в сплошной компромисс.

Они работали вместе, потому что только так яростная жажда близости чуть успокаивалась.

Омеги были под запретом для них обоих, потому что Брок однажды кинулся на одну дамочку – та, как выяснилось позже, облилась кофе, а Стив без задней мысли отдал ей свою рубашку, чтобы было в чем дойти до кабинета и переодеться. Учуяв на ней его запах, Брок впал в такой амок, что выплыл из него только в руках Роджерса, в которого вцепился, как клещ, больно укусив за шею. Тот покорно подставлял горло, инстинктивно поняв, как его угомонить, но его с трудом сдерживаемую ярость – ярость альфы, над которым пытались доминировать, – Брок ощущал ярко.

Будь Роджерс чуть менее сдержанным – и проблем было бы куда больше. Но хотя бы в этом им повезло.

Еще через месяц накрыло уже Брока, но, наученные горьким опытом, на этот раз ситуацию доводить до крайности они не стали. И даже без больницы обошлись. Пока Брок метался в горячечном полубреду, болезненно остро, как вампир, ощущая присутствие Роджерса – будто он красным изнутри подсвечивался, как добыча, цель, то единственное в жизни, что вообще имело значение, – тот был рядом. Осторожно поглаживал его по ладони, тихо вздыхал, приникая к ней теплой, чуть колючей щекой, даже книгу ему вслух читал, когда, вконец вымотанный борьбой с инстинктом, Брок затянул его на кровать и лег рядом, уложив голову на напряженный жесткий живот.

Брок не запомнил ни слова, но интонации – мягкие, успокаивающие – будто впитались в саму его суть, разлились по телу теплой волной, утихомиривая звериную голодную ярость. Стив размеренно дышал, поглаживая его по голове, и, кажется, даже не пошевелился – хотя Брок вырубился почти на половину суток, после которых проснулся уже адекватным.

После этого жизнь вошла в более-менее размеренную колею – они соблюдали негласные правила, не провоцируя друг друга, виделись минимум раз в день и периодически обменивались вещами, чтобы у каждого было то, что пахло несостоявшимся партнером.

И вот теперь снова.

Растревоженный чужим запахом – зовущим, тянущим за собой, как поводок, – Брок не мог сосредоточиться больше ни на чем. Десны чесались, и он в кровь расцарапал себе язык о заострившиеся зубы. Во всем теле клубилась неудовлетворенность, едва ли не судорогами прокатывавшаяся по мышцам.

Стив – его, черт подери, пара – был где-то там, сильный, красивый, ходил рядом с чужаками, вкусно пахнущий возбуждением, и эта мысль больно билась в мозгу, буквально наизнанку выворачивая.

Вконец изведшись, Брок достал из ящика тщательно завернутую в пакет наволочку с подушки Роджерса и зарылся в нее носом, надеясь отвлечься хоть так. Знакомый запах было успокоил, но затем наволочка потянула за собой непрошенный образ, от которого сладко поджался живот. Представился Стив в постели – сонный, растрепанный, мягкий, с отпечатавшимся следом от ткани на светлой, чуть заросшей за ночь, щеке.

Возбуждение плеснулось в кровь такой бурной волной, что Брок невольно дернул бедрами, сжимая напряженный член через плотные штаны. От досады хотелось выть.

Как же хотелось просто иметь возможность дотронуться, крепко сжать в руках сильное тело, целовать полные, красиво очерченные губы, прикусить теплую кожу, оставить на ней свой запах. Поставить метку.

От этой мысли Брока окатило таким жаром, что заложило уши, будто он оказался вдруг на глубине, в темном омуте. Оглушенный, дезориентированный и кромешно несчастный, он не сразу понял, что назойливый писк, раздававшийся где-то на периферии – это рингтон его мобильного.

Звонил Роджерс. Брок взглянул на часы – всего-то четыре пополудни – и ответил.

– Я больше не могу, Брок, – выдохнул Стив с таким отчаянием в голосе, что продрало до самого нутра.

Брок до боли сжал переносицу и прикрыл глаза, пытаясь успокоиться. В конце концов, Роджерс был в их ненормальной паре самым здравомыслящим, но теперь, когда он был в неадеквате, эту роль должен был примерить сам Брок.

– Ты дома? – получив утвердительный ответ, Брок поднялся, сгребая в карманы всю необходимую мелочевку. – Я скоро буду, ладно? Стив, максимум час.

– Час, – глухо согласился Роджерс, бросая трубку.

Брок спустился на парковку, тщательно давя раздражение на это хлесткое «час», больше похожее на приказ. На любого другого человека – альфу – он бы по такому идиотскому поводу не взбесился, но с Роджерсом сбоило все, что только могло. Подспудный внутренний протест причудливо сплетался с влечением, и Брок ощущал себя так, будто его пытались четвертовать.

Каким-то чудом он все-таки уложился в оговоренное время. Открыл дверь своими ключами – ими они тоже обменялись на такой вот случай – и сразу наткнулся взглядом на Роджерса, сидевшего на полу напротив выхода.

– Ты как? – вопрос был глупым, но ничего другого Брок придумать не смог.

Стив вместо ответа плавно поднялся на ноги и шагнул к нему, крепко обхватывая руками. Брок напрягся было, но тот, не проявляя агрессии, всего лишь щекотно ткнулся носом ему за ухом, принюхиваясь, будто пытался определить, настоящий он или нет.

В очередной раз подумав о том, как все непросто складывается в его жизни, Брок обнял Роджерса и уложил подбородок на его широкое плечо, позволяя им хотя бы ненадолго забыть обо всем, расслабиться в присутствии друг друга, отбросить остро царапающиеся мысли.

Мысли, которые вертелись в голове постоянно.

О том, что истинность было не перечеркнуть. Многие ученые пытались и экспериментировали, иногда очень жестоко. Люди научились охотиться, добывать огонь, строить дома, лечить болезни – фактически, отделились от природы, оставив ее ни с чем. И всегда страшно хотели побороть последний рубеж, снести последний столп. Но ничего не выходило, и по-прежнему никто не подходил человеку лучше, чем пара.

О том, что крупный сильный хищник вился рядом, надеясь продавить под себя, заставить открыть беззащитное горло, хотел покрыть его, как омегу, и пометить, как омегу. Лишить его «я», перечеркнуть саму суть его природы.

О том, что какая-то его часть, привлеченная чужим запахом – как глупая мошка, залетевшая в пасть мухоловке, – хотела поддаться. Хотела просто иметь возможность быть рядом каждый день, делить на двоих жизнь.

Роджерс легко тронул губами его шею и моментально отстранился, будто ничего и не было. Полуголый, лихорадочно горячий, он снова потянулся было к нему, но оборвал себя на середине движения, кусая губы чуть заострившимися зубами.

– Тихо, я здесь, – перехватив его ладонь, мягко сказал Брок, ощущая несмелое, слабое пожатие чужих пальцев. – Пойдем.

Стив двинулся за ним и послушно вытянулся на постели, завернувшись в плотное одеяло почти с головой. Глаза у него хищно поблескивали в полумраке комнаты и, натыкаясь взглядом на такой же горящий взгляд самого Брока, он периодически низко, угрожающе рычал и тут же замолкал, спохватываясь.

Вытяжка работала на полную, но тяжелый терпкий запах возбужденного альфы она ослабить все равно не могла. Брок ощущал себя так, будто сидел на верхней полке в распаренной до предела сауне – было душно до боли в груди, каждый вдох обжигал нос.

Первые сутки прошли, несмотря на все это, почти спокойно. Стив большую часть времени спал, прижимая к паху подушку так, будто это был пакет со льдом, периодически беспокойно вскидывался, находил взглядом Брока и снова затихал. Безропотно поел, устало прикрывая яркие глаза, и снова забился под одеяло, закутываясь в него, как в кокон.

«Кокон» этот, правда, била крупная дрожь, но Роджерс стоически молчал, кусая уголок подушки. Брок, пока его не звали, старался лишний раз к нему не лезть – собственная неудовлетворенность давила на нервы, и он боялся сорваться. Не хватало им еще сцепиться в драке.

Или убьют друг друга, или более сильный изнасилует к черту того, кто проиграет. Здравый смысл и опыт – Роджерса в деле он видел достаточно раз – подсказывал, что в таком случае проиграет именно Брок.

Меланхоличная депрессивность – отлично же гон проходил, прямо на десять из десяти! – закончилась к полудню следующего дня, когда Стив со стоном, переходящим в рык, отбросил одеяло в сторону, толкнулся бедрами в постель и снова вцепился зубами в подушку, выдирая из нее кусок.

Подушка оказалась перьевой, и ее содержимое моментально разлетелось по всей кровати, оседая у Роджерса в волосах. Тот, отплевавшись, тряхнул головой, как пес, которому попала в ухо вода, и заскулил, протягивая руку.

Брок оказался рядом через секунду – честно говоря, он и сам не понял, когда успел рвануться туда, куда его звала его пара, – привычно обхватил крупную крепкую ладонь, давая почувствовать такой необходимый сейчас контакт.

Обычно этого хватало, но сейчас Роджерс дернул его на себя, заставляя сесть, и заполз головой ему на колени, сворачиваясь в клубок. Весь мокрый от пота, тяжело дышавший, он выглядел совсем беспомощным, и на мгновение показался не альфой, к которому Брок испытывал нездоровое влечение, а просто... Стивом. Человеком.

Брок погладил его по влажному плечу, Роджерс вздрогнул, будто его ударили, и тут же несильно укусил его за ногу.

– Прости, – перевернувшись на спину, прошептал он, глядя на него с уже знакомой тоскливой обреченностью. – Это все из-за меня.

Брок убрал с его лица пряди волос, тяжелые, чуть липкие, и хмыкнул, пытаясь отвлечься от мучительно знакомого ощущения. От приятно теплого веса чужого тела на своих коленях, от запаха, который вблизи стал почти нежным, утратил свою агрессивную интенсивность.

– Это не первый гон, Роджерс, и, вероятно, не последний, не с нашим везением, – отозвался он.

Стив зажмурился, будто эти слова причинили ему боль, сполз с его колен и перелег обратно, на одну из двух оставшихся целых подушек. К его груди прилипли белоснежные перья, наверняка щекотно покалывавшие невероятно чувствительную сейчас кожу, и у Брока во рту собралась вязкая горячая слюна. Он, как наяву, почти чувствуя вкус, представил, как смахивает проклятые перья и прижимается губами сам, обводит языком напряженные соски, ощущая под кожей твердую упругость грудных мышц.

Если Роджерс позволит. Подпустит.

– Я родился не альфой, – помолчав, вдруг выдал Стив, кусая и без того красные губы.

– Что? – едва понимая смысл сказанного, переспросил Брок, с трудом поднимая взгляд на его лицо.

Роджерс снова протянул к нему руку, ладонью вверх, и тихо, с облегчением выдохнул, когда Брок переплел их пальцы.

– Эрскин был гением и чудовищем, – криво улыбнувшись, отозвался он. – Я сам согласился на все, но не ожидал, что результат будет... таким. Хотя я и не пытался разбираться, и проклинаю себя за это каждый день. Мне что-то кололи, давали таблетки, а потом сыворотка.

Брок слушал его голос – тихий, полупьяный от гона, и ощущал, как больно бьется в груди сердце. Даже давившее на нервы возбуждение отступило, будто его окатили ледяной водой.

– И кем ты был до? – Брок не мог не спросить, хоть и знал ответ.

У бет не бывало истинных.

Лицо Роджерса превратилось в болезненную каменную маску.

– Омегой, – ответил он после долгого молчания. – Когда вместо привычной течки меня накрыло гоном, а все обследования показали, что... лишних органов у меня уже нет, я думал, что свихнусь. Меня считали бетой, запах у меня всегда был слабым, а на препаратах, которыми меня травили, и вовсе пропал, поэтому никто ни о чем не знал. А Эрскин, единственный, кто мог помочь, был уже мертв. Когда меня разморозили... – Стив скривился, будто поминал недобрыми словами тех, кто спас ему жизнь. – Мы ведь из разных поколений, Брок. Я считал, что моя пара уже давно мертва, что мы не столкнемся с последствиями, а тут... Ты.

– А тут я, – подтвердил Брок машинально, бездумно глядя в закрытое плотными шторами окно.

– Прости меня, – снова сказал Роджерс, крепче сжимая пальцы. – Знаешь, я думаю иногда, что если бы мог вернуться назад, не согласился бы. А потом понимаю, что тогда не дожил бы до встречи с тобой, – его речь стала почти бессвязной, но Брок бы, наверное, понял его, даже если бы он вдруг заговорил на древнеперсидском. – Брок, скажи – что лучше? Никогда не знать или?..

Стив вдруг резко сел, высвободил ладонь и сжал его плечи, глядя на него с цепкой внимательностью, знакомой по многочисленным совместным заданиям. От недавней лихорадочной горячки не осталось и следа, будто охолонуло этим разговором не одного только Брока.

– Я не знаю, – честно ответил он, вспоминая, как жил до всего этого.

Спокойной, ровной жизнью. Одинокой и безликой. Появление Роджерса перевернуло все с ног на голову, выдрало с корнем из зоны комфорта. Дало новую опору – неустойчивую, ломкую, хрупкую, на которой, по-хорошему, они должны были стоять вдвоем, но никак не могли на ней разместиться.

– Я не хочу так больше жить, – Роджерс удивительно грациозно для своих габаритов перетек поближе, вплотную, и убрал руки, замер, почти касаясь губами его губ.

Брок смотрел в его глаза, удивительно синие даже в полумраке комнаты, и снова ощущал безотчетную злость, отражение которой улавливал в ответном взгляде.

Прямой взгляд – вызов, и Роджерс, каким бы искусственно созданным альфой ни был, должен был это понимать.

– Мы друг друга разорвем, Стив, – отозвался он, ощущая теплое дыхание на своем лице.

Стив снова поднял ладони – на этот раз обе, и Брок снова откликнулся на его движение, переплетая их пальцы. Роджерс прижался своим лбом к его и прикрыл глаза.

– Что нам делать, Брок? – спросил он вдруг, будто всерьез ожидал ответа. – Я должен быть твоим, а ты – моим, но я готов кинуться на тебя, когда ты рядом, и умереть с тоски, когда ты далеко. Я так больше не могу. Пожалуйста, просто... Хочешь – привяжи меня, я постараюсь не сопротивляться, только...

Роджерс безбожно частил, едва выговаривая слова, от него снова терпко пахнуло возбуждением, но глаза оставались ясными, и Брока как плитой придавило осознание – он действительно позволит. Подставится, ломая себя изнутри, лишь бы заткнуть ту холодную, едкую дыру в груди, там, где должно быть тепло.

– Забудь об этом, Роджерс, – отрезал Брок и, не давая себе передумать, подался вперед, касаясь чужих губ своими.

Он иногда думал о том, каково это было бы – целовать кого-то такого же крупного и агрессивного, целовать альфу. Представлялись почему-то жесткие губы, наверняка горький вкус, совсем непохожий на пряную мягкость омеги или нейтральную сладость беты, болезненно-острые зубы, о которые придется колоться языком.

В реальности он и думать забыл обо всей этой чуши.

В реальности у Брока щекотно поджимался живот только оттого, что Стив со стоном, неуверенно ответил на поцелуй, позволил огладить языком бархатисто-нежную изнанку губ, коснуться заострившихся зубов и упиваться, упиваться вкусом, который бил по рецепторам, как солено-сладкая шипучая конфета.

Высвободив руки, которые они до сих пор, как в плохой мелодраме, держали сцепленными, Роджерс навалился на него, опрокидывая на спину, и поцеловал сам, напористо, глубоко и мокро, и тут же, очень чутко уловив момент, когда Брок начал злиться, перекатился на постель, оказываясь снизу.

– Компромисс? – спросил он, облизывая ярко-красные, почти в кровь искусанные губы.

Перевозбужденные и агрессивные, они явно не были парой года. Зато явно были теми, кому противопоказано оказываться голыми в одной постели, но Роджерс был прав – так дольше продолжаться не могло, иначе они в конце концов загремят в психушку.

– Компромисс, – повторил Брок. – Мы попробуем, Стив, но никакого насилия. Никаких связываний, никаких драк. Раз уж мы пара, то и решения принимаем вместе, как равные, куда бы они там нас ни завели.

Роджерс кивнул, прикрыл глаза, пытаясь, видимо, избегать зрительного контакта, и осторожно поднял руки, слепо касаясь его лица подушечками пальцев. Брок замер, подставляясь под эту вроде бы нехитрую ласку, но это был его партнер, вылепленный под него несмотря ни на что, это его ладони, осмелев, гладили его по шее и плечам, зарывались в волосы. И казалось, что эти прикосновения, минуя кожу, ныряют куда-то глубоко, вытаскивают наружу страстное жадное желание быть с кем-то, то самое, которое Брок еще в юности, не желая зацикливаться на поиске пары, спрятал в самых темных уголках души.

Он наклонился, касаясь приоткрытых губ, и Роджерс моментально, распахнув полубезумные, лихорадочно блестящие глаза, ответил, подмяв его под себя. Они катались по разворошенной постели, вытряхивая друг друга из одежды и отплевываясь от проклятых перьев, которые лезли в самые неожиданные места.

Первый же контакт кожа к коже оглушил, ослепил их обоих. Стив, едва он опустился на него сверху, опираясь на локти, коротко, глухо зарычал, вцепился ему в плечи и поддал вверх бедрами, проезжаясь по его животу приятно-горячим, влажным членом – крупным, тяжелым членом с набухшим у основания узлом.

И было уже почти все равно, что одновременно со всем этим в крови бурлила агрессия, тщательно сдерживаемая ими обоими.

Потому что Роджерс толкнулся снова, мельком, почти невесомо задев головку члена Брока своим, и со стоном кончил, заливая ему грудь и живот теплой спермой. Протянул руку и, хищным, еще больше потемневшим взглядом глядя ему в глаза, втер в его кожу свое семя.

Возбуждение, до того лениво ворочавшееся внутри, в момент будто сжалось до крошечной точки, стискивая в тисках, а потом охватило его всего, целиком, скрутило в оргазме, выжало досуха, и почему-то даже обычной неудовлетворенности от того, что жесткий узел не обхватывала теплая, сладко трепещущая плоть, не было.

Был только Стив, который вхолостую щелкнул зубами рядом с его шеей и снова перевернул их, оказываясь сверху, навалился, жадно целуя, куда придется, и опустился ниже, прижимаясь щекой к его заросшей темными волосками груди.

Раздражение и злость за то, что его подминали под себя, придавливали к постели тяжелым телом, медленно, но неуклонно переплавлялись в почти извращенное довольство. Брок откуда-то точно знал, чувствовал нутром, что Роджерс отступит, едва он хоть взглядом выкажет такое желание, и тем приятнее было позволить себе... все.

Можно было позволить вертеть себя, как податливую омежку, потому что Стив, снова возбужденный, кажется, хотел вылизать его всего, везде, и оставалось только млеть, подставляясь, когда Роджерс целовал его вдоль позвоночника, почти невесомо поглаживая по бокам и бедрам, прихватывал губами за загривок, касался языком твердых, чувствительных после первого оргазма сосков, опускаясь все ниже и ниже.

Когда он нерешительно, будто боялся реакции, тронул губами головку его члена, Брок, наверное, взвыл так, что переполошил добрую половину квартала. Стив, впрочем, понял его так, как и должен был – облизал потемневший от прилившей крови член сверху донизу, заставляя его блестеть от слюны, поочередно втянул, лаская, в нестерпимо горячий рот яички и плотно, твердо обхватил обеими ладонями узел, сжимая на нем пальцы.

– Я знаю ответ на твой вопрос, Роджерс, – еле удерживаясь от того, чтобы прихватить его за волосы, направляя, сообщил Брок, когда он насадился ртом на его член.

Стив вскинул на него взгляд, отвлекаясь от своего занятия, и впервые за все время улыбнулся – мягко, ласково, так, как не улыбался ему еще никогда. Брок заскулил, внутренне поражаясь тому, что такой жалобный звук вообще мог вырваться из его горла, и невольно толкнулся вверх бедрами, ткнувшись членом Роджерсу в щеку.

– Можешь не отвечать, – хмыкнул Стив и, прикрыв глаза, обхватил губами головку, пососал ее, с изумительно правильной силой сжимая в пальцах узел, и Брока накрыло снова.

Накрыло всем – правильной неправильностью происходящего, осознанием того, что лучше жить и бороться друг за друга, ругаться и грызться, пытаясь ужиться друг с другом, чем не знать вовсе, каково это – ощущать рядом того, кто был и будет только твоим. Кому ты сам принадлежишь целиком, со всеми своими закидонами и даже не тем полом.

Роджерс, облизывая влажно блестевшие губы, потерявшие всякие приличные очертания, выпрямился, садясь на пятки, и под его взглядом Брок, хотя еще мгновение назад был уверен, что ни за что не сможет после пережитого пошевелиться, поднялся тоже.

Придвинулся ближе, позволяя притянуть себя за задницу на колени, и даже крупные, жесткие ладони на том месте, к которому альфы в здравом уме никого не подпускали, ощущались... приятно. Правильно.

Они теперь пахли друг другом, они оба.

Брок поцеловал его, слизывая с припухших губ собственный вкус, и ощутил вдруг бесшабашную легкость. Роджерс, привычно терпеливый, позволял ему медленно, почти лениво ласкать ладонью член, поглаживая узел, и лишь крепко придерживал его за ягодицы, не давая сползти со своих коленей.

Стив, тихо, коротко выдыхая в такт его движениям, уткнулся лбом ему в плечо и слабо, безнадежно тронул губами кожу на стыке шеи и плеча.

Решившись, Брок чуть отклонил голову, и сам мягко поцеловал подставленное горло, ощущая, как ноют десны и почти мешают заострившиеся зубы. Он прокусил чужую – уже не чужую, а его! – кожу и потерялся в солоноватом привкусе крови, которая тепло осела на языке, оттеняя собственную боль, коротко полоснувшую по нервам. Плечо моментально онемело, отяжелело, но Броку было все равно.

Потому что Стив с тихим воем кончил ему в ладонь и крепко притиснул к себе, трепетно касаясь губами свежей, кровоточащей метки, и... Ему было можно, потому что Броку тоже можно было собирать языком казавшиеся на светлой коже особо яркими капли, зализывая рану.

Та глухая звериная ярость, ворочавшаяся под кожей от присутствия рядом сильного, крупного соперника, хищника, не исчезла, но чуть поулеглась, будто они, как кусочки паззла, не слишком подходящие друг другу, все-таки сцепились – не идеально, но с тем, что было, можно было работать. Можно было попытаться составить рисунок, их собственный. Общий.

Стив смешно поморщился, когда белоснежные перья, до того торчавшие у него в волосах, посыпались ему на лицо. Одно из них, маленькое, разлохмаченное, упало на его влажные губы, и Брок смахнул его. Роджерс тихо выдохнул и прихватил его за палец, слабо сжимая зубы, тронул подушечку горячим языком.

– Спасибо, – сказал он вдруг, отпустив его. – За то, что дал нам шанс.

Ответа он не ждал, да Брок и не собирался ничего говорить. Теперь можно было не пытаться давить на корню изводившую его жажду близости, поэтому он сделал то, что давно хотел.

Обнял, с восторгом ощущая теплую гладкость чужой кожи, укрощенную силу, крывшуюся в жестком мускулистом теле, силу, которая конкретно ему не несла никакой угрозы.

Поцеловал – мягко, нежно, почти лениво, не пытаясь жадно урвать себе ласку, а будто... Знакомясь. Пробуя свою пару на вкус, полно, раскрывая все его оттенки, как парфюмер, составляющий новый аромат.

Стив отвечал с такой же щемящей нежностью, едва касаясь, поглаживал его по спине, и Броку казалось, что он был где-то в невесомости, легкий и счастливый. 

Потому что рядом с его сердцем будто билось второе, и Брок остро чувствовал чужую жизнь, протекающую сквозь него, связанную с его собственной так прочно, будто они были единым целым и никогда прежде не существовали по отдельности.

Потому что он больше был не один.

Они были не одни, а потому справятся со всем миром, если понадобится.

Для всего остального у них был компромисс.


End file.
